Déboires orangés
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Amy n'arrive pas à tourner la page et à oublier Karma qui, pourtant, ne lui donne plus signe de vie. A moins qu'un verre dans un bar ne change tout cela ? Karmy. [AU]


**Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai retrouvé cet OS dans le fin fond de mon ordinateur alors que je faisais du tri et je me suis dit qu'il était mieux sur ce site que simplement perdu dans un vieux dossier.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur mon travail, ça me fait toujours plaisir et c'est le seul salaire de l'écrivain ! ;)**

* * *

**Situation :** AU, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter car la plupart des infos seront dans l'OS !

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède pas l'univers de la série, je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

**POV : **omniscient (vous commencez à me connaître ahah !)

**PS : **le trait horizontal est une ellipse temporelle. Les deux phrases en italique sont les paroles de _Cold _de Maroon 5, ce qui signifie à mon avis que j'écoutais cette chanson quand j'ai écrit cet OS. Peut-être que l'écouter vous aidera à plonger dans l'ambiance ? Je ne promets rien ! De plus, pardon par avance pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappé. Sur ce, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

_How am I so far away from you?_

Amy fixait son verre à moitié vide, posé sur le comptoir devant elle. La musique atteignait à peine ses oreilles tant elle s'était enfermée dans sa petite bulle de tristesse. C'était comme ça depuis un bout de temps déjà. Elle restait à l'écart, dans son coin, partout où elle allait. Sa prison n'était rien d'autre que son esprit empli de pensées vagabondes qui n'arrivaient pas à s'échapper et restaient toutes attirées par une seule et même chose : Karma. C'était comme si tout ce qui traversait la tête d'Amy était irrévocablement aimanté par l'idée de la jeune rousse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une myriade de papillons de nuit dans la tête, tous ensorcelés par la beauté de la lumière d'une bougie et qui venaient irrémédiablement mourir, les ailes brûlées par la flamme rousse. Ainsi, elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement car Karma hantait son âme et semblait se loger dans tous les coins du monde. Dans chaque phrase qu'elle entendait, chaque odeur qu'elle humait, chaque visage qu'elle apercevait, chaque bouchée qu'elle dégustait, chaque chose qu'elle effleurait, il y avait un peu de Karma.

_It feels like I don't know you anymore …_

Amy secoua la tête. De temps en temps, les paroles de la chanson arrivaient jusqu'à elle par vagues et les mots lui donnaient des petites claques désagréables. Pourquoi tout ce qui l'entourait lui rappelait qu'elle ne vivrait jamais avec Karma ce qu'elle rêvait d'expérimenter avec elle ?

Elle soupira et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir du bar, pour pouvoir cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que cela durait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout.

Tout avait commencé lors d'une soirée stupide. Une de plus, une de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Amy détestait les fêtes. Mais Karma adorait ça. Alors un soir par mois, Amy cédait aux supplications de sa meilleure amie et elles allaient passer un peu de leur temps dans la maison de Shane Harvey. Ce garçon organisait tellement de fêtes que Karma et Amy n'avaient même plus besoin de vérifier s'il avait prévu quelque chose avant de venir chez lui.

Ce jour-là, elles avaient fait comme tous les premiers vendredis du mois. Elles s'étaient rendues chez lui et Amy s'était simplement préparée à passer quelques heures à mourir d'ennui et de dégoût. Autant de peau dénudée, d'alcool et de débauche lui donnait la nausée.

Mais, en ce vendredi 26 avril, les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment. Karma avait usé de ses capacités de persuasion pour pousser Amy à jouer à un jeu avec eux. Elle était certainement la fille la plus sobre de la soirée, mais elle avait accepté tout de même, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait : une série de questions embarrassantes ou des gages à dormir debout. Mais étrangement, et elle ne pourrait certainement jamais expliquer pourquoi, elle décida ce soir-là que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient tous assez bu pour avoir oublié le lendemain matin les choses gênantes qu'elle allait leur avouer ou qu'elle allait devoir faire.

-Bon, Amy, comme tu es la petite nouvelle dans cette partie, annonça Shane, la voix imbibée et le regard souriant mais néanmoins joueur, c'est toi qui commences, et on ne va pas y aller de main morte. La prévint-il en explosant de rire comme si c'était la meilleure plaisanterie du monde.

Amy le défia du regard, prête à faire tout ce qu'on lui demanderait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce courage et cette volonté aveugle, mais, pour une fois, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et se laissa porter par les événements.

-Alors … action ou vérité ? Demanda Shane en la fixant dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence quasi religieux, le temps qu'elle choisisse, et tous étaient tournés vers elle. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Karma, brumeux mais bienveillant, et la rousse lui sourit gentiment pour l'encourager.

-Action. Répondit Amy en reportant son attention sur Shane.

Ce dernier se fendit d'un immense sourire, comme s'il s'attendait à sa réponse.

-Très bien. Embrasse Karma. 30 secondes. A la française.

Amy ouvrit grand la bouche. C'était bien trop d'informations pour elle. Et, alors que tout le monde acclamait l'idée de Shane, la blonde se rendit compte du pétrin dans lequel elle venait de se fourrer sans le faire exprès. Elle devait _embrasser _sa meilleure amie _longtemps _et, par-dessus le marché, _avec la langue. _Eh bien, au moins, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Parce qu'autant dire qu'Amy n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant. Elle n'était pas du genre à échanger des baisers pour du vent. Elle avait 17 ans, d'accord, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment précipiter les choses. Elle voulait prendre son temps, faire sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Embrasser qui elle voudrait quand elle voudrait et surtout quand elle se sentirait prête. Mais, apparemment, en acceptant ce jeu idiot auquel elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait voulu jouer, elle venait de remettre en question tous ses principes sur la vie.

Elle tourna son regard vers Karma qui la fixait, immobile et silencieuse. A première vue, elle n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée d'embrasser Amy. Et voir que sa meilleure amie n'était pas rebutée par ce rapprochement physique qu'elles n'avaient jamais connu – du moins, pas ensemble – elle retrouva le peu de confiance qui lui faisait défaut et s'approcha de Karma.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, puis elles accédèrent à la requête de Shane. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à leur tour et elles se rapprochèrent encore pour se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une main sur une joue, des doigts parcourant des mèches emmêlées de cheveux clairs, une paume sur une nuque, des ongles enfoncés dans la chair diaphane d'un bras épargné par le soleil.

Elles se séparèrent finalement, quand le temps imparti fut écoulé, mais, après cet échange labial inédit, plus rien n'était comme avant.

Amy voyait son amie avec des yeux gourmands, curieux, amoureux. Elle découvrait en Karma une tout autre personne. Elle voyait ses taches de rousseur sur ses joues comme des invitations à déposer des baisers légers sur tout son visage. Elle voyait la rondeur de ses épaules comme une parcelle de peau à caresser du bout des doigts avec amour. Elle ne voyait plus Karma comme elle l'avait si longtemps vue. Alors que pour la rousse, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Malgré toutes les pensées fraîches et surprenantes qui peuplaient à présent l'esprit d'Amy, la vie avait continué son cours. Au lycée, pendant les vacances, à la rentrée, durant les week-ends, la routine n'avait pas évolué pour un sou. Amy avait décidé de garder pour elle ses idées déplacées puisque Karma n'avait pas l'air très réceptive. Elle essayait de temps en temps de deviner ce qui se cachait dans la tête de la rousse, mais elle ne trouvait jamais ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle vivait une idylle à sens unique. En réalité, elle ne vivait rien du tout. Elle rêvait parfois de dire à Karma ce qu'elle ressentait et, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait prête à le faire, elle se raisonnait en pensant que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'elle n'allait pas gâcher une amitié si précieuse pour des _sentiments. _C'était stupide, immature, inconscient. Elle savait bien comment Karma allait réagir. Elle allait paniquer, partir en courant et elle ne reviendrait jamais. Et, en voulant faire Karma sienne, elle se retrouverait sans personne. Sans petite-amie, sans meilleure amie, seule. Et cette pensée était plus insupportable encore que de devoir vivre le silence de l'amour impossible.

La vie, donc, avait continué son cours. Elles étaient toujours aussi inséparables, toutes deux face au monde entier. Mais cette équation parfaite n'avait pas duré bien longtemps après la soirée.

Karma avait rencontré Liam. Elle était tombée amoureuse, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. De vrais tourtereaux. Toujours ensemble, si bien qu'Amy avait dû apprendre, en plus de devoir partager celle qui était tout à ses yeux, à supporter la compagnie du jeune brun. Elle les observait, éperdus d'amour l'un pour l'autre, impuissante. Chaque jour, elle devait apprendre à composer avec leurs sérénades, leurs longues déclarations d'amour. Elle avait vite été incapable de les regarder évoluer dans leur bulle dorée. Elle s'était sentie obligée de prendre du recul, de s'éloigner. Alors, quand ils étaient tous les deux, elle allait ailleurs. Elle passait du temps avec Shane, qui, au final, s'était trouvé être un garçon adorable et plein d'humour. Avec lui, elle oubliait un peu ce qu'elle ressentait pour Karma, elle oubliait le regard amoureux que la rousse posait sur Liam, elle oubliait le visage angélique du brun, elle oubliait à quel point elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour pouvoir mériter Karma.

Avec les jours, les semaines, les mois, elle s'était de plus en plus éloignée de Karma, pour se préserver, pour ne pas craquer, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Bien occupée par son Roméo, Karma n'avait pas vraiment vu Amy partir loin, doucement, en silence, subtilement, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Mais c'était arrivé. Et voilà où elles en étaient. Elles ne se parlaient plus. Amy ne savait même pas si Karma était toujours avec Liam, ou même si elle était toujours vivante. Elle s'en voulait, parce qu'elle avait caché ses sentiments à Karma pour préserver leur amitié et que, malgré tout, elles s'étaient quand même perdues de vue. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir abandonné aussi facilement, mais c'est tellement plus facile d'être faible et de se laisser porter.

Alors voilà, à 21 ans, Amy passait un vendredi soir par mois dans un bar pour se vider la tête et noyer ses pensées peuplées d'une certaine rousse avec du vin. Elle n'aimait toujours pas l'alcool, mais le vin avait quelque chose de spécial. Il était doux avec elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait, dans un sens, qu'il respectait sa peine et son chagrin car il ne lui faisait jamais mal à la tête quand elle se réveillait le matin. Il la laissait en paix.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix inquiète et rassurante tout près d'Amy.

Elle releva la tête, qu'elle avait gardée cachée dans l'étau confortable de ses mains. Elle acquiesça face à son interlocuteur, qui avait peint un sourire bienveillant sur son visage affable.

-Oui, ça va, merci. Assura-t-elle, mais sa voix tremblante et un peu fatiguée eut du mal à le convaincre.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et demanda au serveur deux verres de vin blanc.

-Peine de cœur ? La questionna-t-il en lui offrant l'un des verres qu'il venait de commander.

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire fantôme flottant au fond de ses yeux.

-Si on veut … Pas vraiment. Répondit-elle, laconique.

Elle n'était pas très douée pour discuter avec des inconnus. Elle l'étudia discrètement en sirotant son vin. Il était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Le teint halé, il avait des cheveux blonds très courts et assez foncés. Une petite barbe de quelques jours et le soleil dans le regard. Il dégageait quelque chose de très positif et de délicat à la fois. Il apaisa Amy sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi et, pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, elle oublia un instant les longs cheveux roux de son amie.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle, ne sachant tout de même pas trop si elle avait bien fait de le tutoyer. Il ne releva pas et répondit simplement à sa question sans se prendre la tête.

-Vincent. Et toi ?

-Amy.

Il hocha la tête, un air rêveur peint sur son visage fin. Il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à Karma et rien en lui ne lui rappelait la rousse. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle accepta de discuter un peu plus avec lui.

Il s'assit confortablement sur le tabouret à côté du sien et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était encore étudiante et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Il lui apprit qu'il avait 37 ans et qu'il était sous-directeur d'une maison d'éditions. Ils badinèrent pendant quelques heures avant que la fatigue ne s'abatte sur le corps d'Amy et qu'elle ne se mette à bâiller de plus en plus souvent.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Lui proposa Vincent, un sourire solaire éclairant son visage doux.

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia. Ils se levèrent pour sortir du bar, côte à côte. Amy laissa son regard balayer le lieu avant de passer la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des cheveux roux qui semblaient presque prendre feu au milieu de la grande salle. Elle croisa un instant le regard de la rousse et elle fut tout à coup incapable de respirer. Karma était là. Devant elle, à quelques mètres, tout près en somme. Pourtant, elles n'esquissèrent aucun geste pour se rapprocher. Amy comprit alors que Karma ne devait pas être bien ravie de la découvrir ici, à voir son expression figée et funeste.

Amy détourna ses yeux pleins de larmes et continua de suivre Vincent, sans se retourner. Elle ne voulait plus la voir. Elle ne voulait plus voir ses prunelles ensorcelantes la fixer avec cet air presque horrifié. Elle voulait seulement oublier, pourquoi personne ne lui offrait cela ? Un peu de paix, de répit, elle ne demandait pas la mer à boire tout de même.

Elle se retrouva à l'air libre et le silence les enveloppa tendrement. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, pour tenter de calmer sa respiration désordonnée. Une larme perla de son œil et dégringola la pente de sa joue.

Vincent la vit pleurer. Il ne dit rien, il lui prit simplement la main et ce contact lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un long moment et Vincent offrit à Amy tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cela lui fit un bien fou et elle se mit à sourire, avec franchise et légèreté, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps.

-Embrasse-moi. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut peur que Vincent ne l'entende pas, mais il avait l'oreille fine et il avait rêvé de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait vue, assise toute seule au comptoir du bar, sa silhouette voûtée sous le poids de la mélancolie et de la culpabilité. Dans son corps empli de tristesse, il avait aperçu un chagrin infini et une beauté rare et éblouissante.

Les lèvres de Vincent avaient le goût salé des vagues déchaînées dans la tempête. Cette sensation déconnecta Amy de la réalité et elle perdit pied un instant dans l'étau des bras puissants de Vincent. Ils se séparèrent enfin, partagèrent un regard complice, puis se remirent en marche, main dans la main, vers sa voiture. Amy avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Vincent et c'était agréable, pour une fois, de se laisser porter par quelqu'un d'aussi rassurant.

Vincent la raccompagna chez elle et arrêta sa voiture devant son petit appartement. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et se quittèrent simplement avec un baiser. Amy promit d'envoyer un message à Vincent quand elle aurait envie de le revoir et elle plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien avant de sortir de sa voiture, pour oublier une seconde de plus la rousse qui flottait constamment dans sa tête.

* * *

Amy passa son samedi à s'occuper l'esprit. Elle tenta de travailler, échoua beaucoup mais réussit néanmoins un peu. Elle cuisina, fit la vaisselle, s'occupa de son linge, rangea son appartement en chantonnant pour oublier. C'était ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire à présent. Trouver des parades pour ne pas avoir à penser à Karma.

La journée lui fila entre les doigts et elle en fut soulagée. Elle détestait quand le temps s'égrainait bien trop lentement et qu'elle avait l'impression de devoir faire tous les efforts du monde pour pousser, par la force de l'esprit, la trotteuse de sa pendule en espérant qu'elle accepte de faire avancer l'heure un peu plus vite.

Elle se posa sur son lit, une fois qu'elle eut enfilé un short confortable et un t-shirt ample pour la nuit. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, mais elle se sentait épuisée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente et elle avait seulement envie de se détendre en pensant à autre chose. Elle ouvrit son livre, débuta sa lecture, bien concentrée pour une fois, mais le bruit strident de la sonnette la tira de ses pensées.

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et déverrouilla sa porte sans même vérifier l'identité de son visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand une certaine rousse déboula en furie dans son salon.

Karma commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Amy, toujours interdite, restait immobile à côté de la porte d'entrée encore grande ouverte.

La rousse finit par se calmer et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Amy.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu sors avec des garçons qui ont l'âge d'être ton père ? Lui demanda Karma, et Amy ne put s'empêcher de relever comme son ton était bien plus tranchant que lorsqu'elles discutaient, plus jeunes. Il y avait quelque chose de blessé dans sa voix et Amy ressentit une drôle de tristesse venue de nulle part pendant une seconde incroyablement courte.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Avoua-t-elle d'un air si détaché qu'elle se surprit elle-même.

Elle reprit enfin conscience avec la réalité et referma la porte. Elle se plaça au centre de son salon et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à demander à son intruse ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Bien sûr que si, tu es ma meilleure amie je te rappelle. Rétorqua Karma et sa remarque fit s'échapper un rire amer de la gorge serrée d'Amy.

-Ah bon ?! Eh bien, première nouvelle ! Je ne sais pas, je pense quand même que deux personnes qui ne se parlent pas pendant 3 ans ne peuvent plus vraiment être qualifiées de meilleures amies, qu'en dis-tu ?

Son ton était tranchant, vif et blessant mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à contrôler sa voix. Karma osait débarquer chez elle, après tout ce temps, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était commencer à lui faire la morale sur la façon dont elle gérait sa vie sentimentale.

Karma ouvrit la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Amy soit si dure avec elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle le méritait, au final.

-Là n'est pas la question, je te considère toujours comme ma meilleure amie et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera ma vision de toi.

Les mots doux de Karma surprirent Amy, et dans le bon sens pour une fois. Une chaleur agréable et réconfortante prit naissance dans son ventre et ce fut comme si l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu ces trois dernières années, loin de la rousse, n'avait jamais existé.

Amy soupira. En réalité, elle était bien trop épuisée pour se disputer en bonne et due forme avec son amie. Elle alla s'affaler dans son canapé et Karma la suivit. Elle s'installa précautionneusement à côté d'elle, à une distance néanmoins respectable pour deux personnes qui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis tant d'années.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Et comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Demanda Amy, les yeux clos.

Elle ne voulait pas la voir. Sa vue lui rappelait tellement de choses, agréables et douloureuses à la fois. Son esprit devenait brumeux, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle se perdait en elle en sentant la présence de la rousse si près.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as embrassé ce garçon. Et je t'ai suivie hier soir, donc je connais ton adresse à présent. Répondit Karma avec un ton indifférent.

Amy rouvrit les yeux, sous le choc. Comment ça, elle l'avait _suivie _?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une chose pareille, explique-moi ! La menaça-t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout se savoir observée. Elle voulait souvent avoir le contrôle sur les choses, du moins depuis que Karma ne guidait plus ses moindres faits et gestes.

-Je … Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai vue avec cet homme et … ça ne m'a pas plu. Alors je vous ai suivis. Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, le regard rivé sur ses doigts tremblotants.

Amy l'observa plus précisément. Elle ne l'avait pas contemplée avec autant d'attention depuis des années. Mais elle n'avait pas tant changé. Ses cheveux, à la couleur toujours aussi chatoyante, entouraient son visage fin. Ses taches de rousseur définissaient subtilement la forme arrondie de ses joues. Ses yeux avaient cependant une couleur un peu différente. D'un vert presque délavé, ils offraient un regard triste et terne. Ses prunelles avaient perdu leur éclat joueur et plein de vie.

La blonde détourna le regard. Elle voulait comprendre, elle n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans la contemplation de son visage angélique. Si Karma était là, il devait bien y avoir une raison, et elle voulait tout démêler avant de recommencer à se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Comment ça ? Karma, tu n'as plus le droit de décider pour moi ce que je dois faire à présent. L'informa Amy, comme si c'était une chose que la rousse pouvait avoir oublier.

-Je... Oui, je le sais bien, mais … Quand j'ai voulu te suivre hors du bar et que vous vous êtes _embrassés_, ça m'a fait mal au cœur.

Karma n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots ou même à poser des émotions sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était tellement confus. Elle avait une tempête dans la tête et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel, à présent réellement agacée. La rousse semblait être venue pour lui faire la morale et, vraiment, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Tu es sérieuse là ?! Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'embrasser qui je veux ? Tu es bien sortie avec Liam et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire dans cette histoire !

Karma n'en revenait pas de l'entendre parler ainsi, du venin plein la voix. Ce n'était pas _son _Amy. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quelqu'un avec qui elle n'arrivait pas à communiquer.

-Mais … Si, tu peux embrasser qui tu veux, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que … Il était tellement plus âgé que toi et …

-Et _quoi _? La coupa Amy, hors d'elle à présent, prête à craquer à n'importe quel moment. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je l'embrasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais là pour moi depuis toutes ces années. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais encore compter sur toi. Tu m'as abandonnée pour Liam et depuis, eh bien je dois me débrouiller toute seule, en solitaire, je dois garder l'équilibre sans l'aide de personne. Alors, oui, quand quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à t'oublier et accepte de me tenir compagnie, je ne dis pas non, tu vois.

Le silence tomba sur elles comme l'épée de Damoclès. Elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot et Amy prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, d'avouer à Karma. Son visage perdit toute trace de couleur et elle eut du mal à respirer. La rousse, quant à elle, était en train de comprendre ce qu'Amy venait de lui confier. Elle avait besoin des autres pour _l'oublier. _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, à la fin ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant me mettre de côté, Amy ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu en veux à Liam ? Lui demanda-t-elle, totalement perdue à présent.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel, au bord des larmes comme au bord d'un gouffre.

-Mais parce qu'il a tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ! Parce qu'il t'a toi, en entier, il a tout ce que tu ne voudras jamais m'offrir. Et, rien que pour ça, je ne pouvais plus rester près de toi. Je ne peux plus … Je n'en peux plus.

Sa voix mourut dans un murmure plein de tristesse et de détresse.

Alors c'était ça. Tout à coup, Amy venait d'éclairer l'esprit assombri de la rousse. Elle comprenait maintenant. Tous ces silences ces moments de complicité qui, petit à petit, avaient disparu. Amy n'avait pas voulu la mettre à l'écart. Elle y avait été obligée, parce qu'ainsi, elle éloignait aussi tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle.

-Pourq-pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Lui demanda-t-elle, à voix basse.

Amy haussa les épaules, le regard rivé sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et elle ne voulait pas que Karma la voie.

-Parce que … Tu avais la tête ailleurs et je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié. Chuchota-t-elle pour que ses paroles ne se brisent pas.

Karma l'observa, plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Elle revit tout ce qu'elle aimait chez la blonde, tout ce qui lui avait manqué, tout ce qui avait peuplé son esprit pendant tous ces jours loin d'elle. Ses beaux cheveux blonds, sa peau claire et la forme voluptueuse de ses lèvres. Ses traits délicats, ses yeux profonds et pleins de vie. Sa beauté l'éclaboussa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était surprenant, mais loin d'être désagréable. Au contraire, cela réveilla en elle quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps. L'envie, tout simplement.

Karma posa sa main sur celles d'Amy. Elle releva son menton tremblant du bout des doigts et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Et qui te dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, moi aussi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, le ton calme et empli de tendresse.

Amy cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _? Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que Karma lui avoue une chose pareille.

-Tu … Toi aussi ? Mais … et Liam ? Bafouilla Amy. Cette fois, c'était elle qui était perdue.

Karma lui offrit un sourire doux comme le soleil couchant.

-Je … Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le vendredi 26 avril 2012. Nous étions à une fête chez Shane, tu ne t'en souviens certainement pas, mais nous nous sommes embrassées ce soir-là. Et, je ne sais pas. Quelque chose a changé en moi. J'ai commencé à te voir différemment. Tu avais l'air plus éblouissante qu'avant, tu rayonnais constamment et j'avais une folle envie de t'embrasser tout le temps. Mais … Je me suis dit que c'était idiot. Tu étais mon premier baiser, c'était tout. Je ressentais seulement tout cela parce que c'était la découverte des corps. Je ne pouvais pas _vraiment _être amoureuse de toi. Alors j'ai enterré toutes ces pensées au fin fond de mon esprit et j'ai essayé de m'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose. Liam est arrivé au parfait moment. Je commençais à désespérer et j'allais te dire ce qui me traversait la tête. Mais, quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il était la meilleure solution. Si je t'avouais que je t'aimais, tu allais paniquer et je ne voulais pas que tu sois dégoûtée par moi. Et puis, je n'étais même pas sûre – à l'époque, tout du moins – que je t'aimais vraiment. Je me suis intéressée à lui, et lui à moi, et le contact est passé. Je n'étais pas amoureuse mais sa présence me faisait oublier tout ce que j'avais dans la tête. Je ne pensais plus à toi, je te voyais seulement comme mon amie et c'était ce qu'il fallait que je pense. Rien d'autre. Mais l'illusion était de plus en plus difficile à mettre en place. Il fallait, pour que tout fonctionne parfaitement, que je passe davantage de temps avec lui, et beaucoup moins avec toi. Petit à petit, je t'ai sentie t'éloigner, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Parce que si j'essayais de te rappeler à moi, alors je n'avais qu'une envie : t'avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, on ne se voyait même plus du tout. J'ai commencé à comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment la distance qui me permettait de me cacher la vérité, mais seulement ma volonté. Et tous les efforts que j'avais mis à enfouir tout ce que je ressentais ne suffisaient plus. En fait, au bout d'un moment, plus rien ne suffisait. Liam n'était même plus une assez bonne distraction. J'ai rompu avec lui deux semaines après notre dernière discussion. J'ai continué d'essayer de ne pas penser à toi, mais ce n'était pas très concluant. Tu apparaissais dans tout ce que le monde mettait en travers de mon chemin. Alors j'ai simplement accepté l'idée que, _peut-être, _j'avais des sentiments pour toi. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de me mentir. J'en ai parlé à mes parents, qui m'ont dit de venir te voir. Mais je n'étais pas assez courageuse. J'avais trop peur que tu ne me détestes ou que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir. J'ai préféré me taire et imaginer que, si j'avais de la chance, un jour j'aurais l'occasion de recroiser ta route et de te faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Et hier soir, quand je t'ai vue au bar, j'ai cru voir un fantôme. Ça faisait si longtemps, tu aurais pu être morte de tout ce que je savais ! Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais envie de courir me réfugier dans tes bras mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Quand tu es partie, j'ai rassemblé tout mon courage pour te suivre et … Tu as embrassé ce garçon devant mes yeux. J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête pour pouvoir prendre sa place. J'ai foncé à ma voiture pour vous suivre. Je t'ai vue l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonsoir et puis tu es montée chez toi. Et j'ai décidé que c'était trop. Que je ne pouvais pas te cacher la vérité encore un jour de plus. Qu'il fallait que ça cesse. Que je devais enfin faire quelque chose. Alors … me voilà. Finit-elle avec un sourire désolé. Elle n'avait pas autant monopolisé la parole depuis des années et cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle venait de vider son sac et l'oreille attentive qui avait écouté son histoire n'était autre que celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Amy, face à elle, immobile, ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était comme si elles avaient vécu exactement la même chose, chacune de leur côté, sans se concerter. Elles auraient dû s'en douter. Elles faisaient toujours tout ensemble, elles pensaient de la même façon, comment cela aurait-il pu être différent pour leur première histoire d'amour ?

-Karma … Tu-tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? S'étonna Amy, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Karma poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et amusée en même temps. Toute la pression venait de retomber, alors elle prenait les choses avec beaucoup plus de légèreté tout d'un coup.

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Avoua-t-elle en lâchant un petit rire encore nerveux.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Amy était si rayonnant que Karma crut l'avoir imaginé.

Elle s'approcha de la rousse à une vitesse folle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quand elle sentit la peau de Karma tout contre la sienne, elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis tant de temps … Karma était son chez elle, elle était la personne qui ramenait en elle la paix intérieure qui lui faisait si souvent défaut – et ça avait été le cas pendant tant de temps qu'elle en avait oublié ce sentiment de plénitude intense.

Elle inspira profondément l'odeur de Karma, comme pour la graver une nouvelle fois en elle. Son parfum avait changé d'ailleurs, elle sentait le lilas et les fleurs de cerisier. C'était doux, printanier, plein de douceur, comme elle, somme toute.

-Karma … Tu m'as tellement manqué … Je t'aime tu sais. Murmura Amy, sa voix serrée par l'émotion.

La rousse l'entoura de ses bras à son tour et pressa son corps tout contre le sien, autant qu'elle le put. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quel point elles étaient faites pour aller ensemble. La hauteur d'Amy lui permettait de cacher son visage dans son cou et d'humer son arôme de fleur d'oranger et de miel encore et encore.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Rappela Karma. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus de la part de la blonde pour savoir qu'elle avait certainement vécu la même chose qu'elle, mais de son côté. Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Amy était comme elle ? Désespérément amoureuse.

Elles se relâchèrent pour se contempler un instant. Elles sourirent au même moment, plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et se parlèrent sans bruit, comme elles savaient si bien le faire avant. C'était comme si toutes ces années qu'elles avaient passées à distance s'échappaient lentement et disparaissaient en même temps que le soleil couchant.

Elles se retrouvaient là, en face l'une de l'autre, comme les deux lycéennes énamourées qu'elles avaient été.

-Plus de mensonges, d'accord ? On arrête de faire semblant maintenant. Annonça Karma, son sourire chaleureux caressant le visage d'Amy sans bruit. Elle hocha la tête, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne pouvait être plus en accord avec ce qu'elle pensait.

-On arrête de faire semblant. Répéta-t-elle, et ce fut comme si elles avaient scellé un pacte.

Elles s'approchèrent dans un même mouvement et s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois. Ce baiser n'avait plus le goût d'alcool et de défi qu'avait eu le premier. Celui-ci était vrai, sincère, réfléchi. Celui-ci représentait enfin le début de quelque chose de réel.


End file.
